


just me

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, all aboard the sm hating train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 6 of the johnjae challengedate
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	just me

as soon as the managing team drops the news, all hell breaks loose in the conference room, as the entire group comes in johnny’s defense.

“DIDN’T YOU PEOPLE SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO CHEN SUNBAENIM?”

“YOU HIDE ALL THE REAL RELATIONSHIPS LIKE CRAZY WHY START A FAKE ONE NOW?”

“WHY JOHNNY?”

“WE’RE NOT FAMOUS ENOUGH TO AFFORD A SCANDAL” 

johnny keeps looking down, too shocked to react, but he sees jaehyun’s clenched jaw and his hands in fists as the younger just stands still, completely tense next to him.

their managers ask them all to calm down for them to try and explain everything.

“you guys are extremely successful at the moment, give yourself some credit, and this… strategy is supposed to help the girl’s group” the manager explains.

donghyuck groans and mutters “great so we’re just supposed to get fucked huh”

their manager glares at the maknae but keeps going “and we’ve ran some researches, your popularity is mainly overseas, very little here, in korea, especially johnny, and foreign fans don’t seem to mind these things”

“honestly, the order came from higher up, we are trying to sugarcoat it but there isn’t much we can do now, guys” one of the staff, the only nice one, placates them.

taeyong shakes his head in defeat “this is ridiculous, i hope everyone from high up knows we don’t agree with it”

“johnny, you just need to appear in public with her once or twice, make an instagram post on the same café and then, six months later we’ll release a statement saying you both decided to focus on your career or something” the manager explains and johnny just nods, in silence.

“like he hasn’t focused in his career up til now” doyoung grumbles.

the managing team leaves them in the room and johnny can feel all eyes on him, he finally looks up but the first person he looks at is his boyfriend, who is still looking straight ahead.

johnny blinks a few times and looks around the table to his best friends, and he’s thankful that they are clearly livid for him, because he doesn’t have the energy to be angry. he smiles “well, at least it’s just me”

and jaehyun moves for the first time, but he just gets up and leaves, clearly angry.

yuta whistles after the singer “not in the mood for a dramatic exit but he’s right to be angry johnny, it’s fucked up that they wanna do it with you of all people”

johnny groans and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. he stands up and all of the members look up at him “i’m honestly ok, yeah it sucks and i’m really sorry for whatever’s gonna happen but it’s not like we have a choice here”

“you’ve been in this hell for too long, youngho” taeil pats his arm.

johnny laughs dryly at his hyung “i’m gonna go and try to talk to jaehyun, i’m…”

donghyuck notices him falter “i’ll go up to the 10th floor tonight, it’s ok”

johnny nods and walks out the door and straight to the elevator, knowing to look for jaehyun on the rooftop.

when he finds jaehyun sitting on the railing, sniffling a bit, his heart breaks. he walks up to the younger and wraps him in his arms “i’m sorry, love”

jaehyun shuffles a bit to hug him back “you’re an ass, you know that, right?”

“i do, but why now?” johnny hooks his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

“because you keep saying mean things about yourself and i feel personally offended when you trash talk things that i love” jaehyun lets go of him as he speaks, but pulls johnny to sit next to him on the railings.

johnny only answers a small “oh”, feeling shy from his lover’s confession.

“yeah, you’re not some replaceable backup dancer, you’re as important as fucking taeyong and mark, all of us, really, but you… i can’t have you chased away from the country just because of lee soo man and his evil master plans” jaehyun rambles away, clearly livid.

“aren’t you scared of someone hearing you?” johnny whispers back, flinching as jaehyun speaks about their boss with so little respect.

“FUCK THEM! fuck all of this! I haven't gotten a single proper date with my boyfriend in four years and now he’s supposed to date a poor girl who has nothing to do with all this and risk everything we built up till now?” jaehyun deflates as he finishes complaining and flops his head on johnny’s shoulder.

“ah, so a date?” johnny half jokes

“did you just hear that, you jackass?” jaehyun punches his leg weakly.

“i heard everything, but i’m focusing on the fact that we are going on a date tonight” johnny pulls jaehyun to stand and they make their way back to the building, holding hands and bickering.

“and do what? eat take out on the living room floor?”

“no, we’re going to the river”

“spicy”

“and then we’ll eat at a restaurant”

“oh, risky”

“and post a selfie on insta”

“you’re fucking insane”

“for you, my dear”


End file.
